


dancer

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [39]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom Brian May, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sub John Deacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Breaky with they went a party and Sub!John dances all night long and just for make Dom!Brian. After that Brian writes song Dancer. Maybe with a little bit smut?
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: tumblr asks [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	dancer

Brian watched his sub from the side of the room. John was having a good time dancing and a beautiful flush covered his cheeks. It made Brian smirk. For the party tonight, the sub had the brilliant idea of wearing a plug so that Brian could drag him away whenever he saw fit and have his way with him. In all honesty, Brian was one song away from dragging him up the stairs in this person’s house, finding an empty room, and fucking him as hard as he could. John had been teasing, which is what Brian expected, except now, he was already horny and had tried to suck Brian’s dick in the car, before they had even  _ got _ to the party. 

The guitarist had been nursing a semi for the whole night, trying to distract himself by chatting with their friends and drinking whatever was put in his hand. His eye kept being drawn back to his sub, trying to grind against something but there was nothing there. After a moment of watching the bassist, they locked eyes and John looked gone. Brian was on his feet before he could think and dragging his boy away.

“Darlings, where are you going?” Freddie’s voice called out to them and the tall man shielded John from their friend’s eye.

“John doesn’t feel too well so I figured a moment away from all this would do him some good,” Brian explained, giving a tight-lipped smile and tried to tell Fred not to question it.

The singer gave a smirk. “I’m sure you’ll take care of him wonderfully,” He purred. Brian felt John shudder behind him at the words and heard him let out a whimper.

Without another moment’s hesitation, Brian dragged John up the stairs and into the first open bedroom, locking it before pressing the younger man into the door and sealing their lips together. Immediately, John let out a loud moan, his hips jerking forward to find any friction the taller man would give him. Brian’s hand laid on his throat, able to feel the pace of his breath.

“Color?” Brian asked softly, looking straight into John’s eyes.

“Green,” The young man whispered. Brian brushed a thumb over his Adam’s apple then moved his thumb under his jaw and pressed gently. His partner’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head and he let out a craked whine.

“What do you want, honey,” Brian asked, easing up on the pressure.

“I w-want you to take me. Right here. Please,” John begged, eyes desperate.

Brian hushed him softly. “It’s all right, I’ve got you. Gonna give you what you want, you just have to be patient okay? Can you be a good boy for me?”

“Yes.” John was breathless as Brian manhandled him to face the door, pulling down his pants just enough to expose his arse.

Brian could see the plug nestled deep in between his cheeks and he pushed it in a little bit more with his thumb, setting his other hand on John’s hip. The bassist rocked his hips back at the contact before Brian pulled it out in one go, leaving him gaping before the warm head of his cock prodded at his entrance.

Brian didn’t have the strength to tease him, knowing that his boy was already so close from the plug being jostled from all the dancing. He couldn’t resist pushing in all at once, biting his lip at the sound John made. One of his hands wrapped around John’s neck again, not pressing, just letting him know that Brian was in control. The curly-haired man began to thrust as deep as he could, plastering John to the door and himself on the younger’s back. They were incredibly close and John wouldn’t trade it for the world.

He could feel the faint tickle from the dom’s hair on his cheek, the warmth on his large hand around his neck, and the delicious drag of his dick inside him. The taller man picked up the pace and John could hardly hold back.

“Can I cum, sir?” He gasped out, clawing at the door in an attempt to fend away his orgasm.

“You can, and I’m gonna use you until I fill you up,” Brian growled, making a whimper fall from the younger man’s lips again. “Gonna cum for me, love? Show me how good of a boy you were with the plug in? How you waited for me? C’mon, babe, show me.”

With that encouragement, John’s body shuddered as his orgasm coursed through him. Brian sped up and tightened his grip on his hip and around his neck, spilling inside him.

For a moment, the pair stayed like that; pressed against each other and catching their breaths.

“Thank you, Brimi,” John slurred, dropping his head against his arm on the door.

“My good little sub,” Brian praised, kissing his shoulder.


End file.
